User talk:RoySquadRocks
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:RoySquadRocks page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! N1000sh (talk) 20:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The Noid Request Hi! I would like to say, thank you for making Wreck-It Ralph, alongside Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Felix the Cat. Yo characters were so amazing, just like DDR. May I have my request if you are done with Wild Woody? You can do The Noid (from Domino's Pizza). He is a mascot of the commercial. I cancelled The Noid if my friend, Garfield1601 wants me to cancel him. You can use the 8-bit sprites and you can see Garf's compilatable sprites on my talk page. Just give credit to his compilatables if you interested. Wlanman (talk) 17:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) One request is going to be good for me, but the rest after the Noid I won't be doing. 01:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Arthur Read request You're characters are great, but after you make Atari Dragon, I need you to make Arthur Read (as for my request). Here are the specials for your Arthur Read: Aardvark Pwnage! (Where Arthur throw the Blue Aardvark to the enemy) DW Doom (Where he calls DW to attack the enemy 3 times and leaves) Buster Blocker (Where Arthur Read calls Buster Bunny to attack the enemy by throwing 1 bomb to kill an enemy) Here are the hypers for your Arthur Read: Call of the DWs! (Same as Rapthemonkey9's Arthur, but with 20 DWs.) Arthur Miracle (Where he attacks the enemy with his things) Big Punch (Where Arthur Read makes an instant KO move (when he's on low health) by using a big hard punch and says "I told you, not to touch it!") Super Buster Blocker (Where Arthur Read calls Buster Bunny to attack the enemy by throwing 8 bombs to kill an enemy) That's all the speacils and hypers I can get! So can you please create Arthur Read after you make Atari Dragon? Sorry. No character requests. One is taken from Wlanman and I won't be doing the rest of the character requests after the Noid. :-( (P.S: I only make retro MUGEN characters.) 20:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hosted Characters Hello Roy, I am a big fan of your character creations. I know you are no longer doing character requests which is perfectly undertandable after all they can flood in after awhile like most things lol. I just wanted to ask you if you could host the Gex, Roadshow, Ristar, and Headdy characters because I can't seem to find a good download for them anywhere and they are cool characters I would like to see on my roster. If you can help me out let me know keep up the good work with those characters (looking forward to the finished Atari Dragon). Try this: https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=cc8ace125b3a87ed#cid=CC8ACE125B3A87ED&id=CC8ACE125B3A87ED%21185 I hosted them there. 23:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I tried the link but it takes me to the sign in. I thus made an account and tried again but now it states that it has been removed, expired or that I am simply not allowed to see the files. I do not know why this is so. Thank you for your assistance and the fast response I appreciate it. It might be because they are not in public but I don't know for sure considering I usually use skydrive to download things and that is about it. I am rather perplexed about this. If you know if I am doing something wrong in trying to get to the characters please let me know. Thank you again for your help. Click on the link again. I fix it to get them public. 00:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It worked thank you very much for your assistance. Also I forgot to mention earlier I am also a fan of your mugen battles and also your stages. Keep up the good work. SMW Koopa Troopa Request Hi! Your characters look great! May I have my request after your'e done with Porygon-Z. You can do the SMW Koopa Troopa. Here's the spritesheet: http://mfgg.net/index.php?act=resdb¶m=03&c=1&id=25218 Give credit if you like. 13:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) One word: CANNOT. Please stop requesting me characters, okay? 16:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, but... You DO realize there's a new method of displaying Movelists on the Database: It should turn out like this, for example: | | }}Just trying to help you out, kid. 01:18, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Another Question. Hello Roy, I asked a question in another box regarding characters (the one about not finding download links for hard to find characters). I just wanted to ask you if you had the Fancy Pants Man charcter as well as Spelunker. Also I understand you won't make new characters but is there any chance for an edit out of curiosity? The main reason I am inquiring this is becuase there are 2 chester cheetah characters. Both feel about half done and I was wondring if you could make an edit fusing them both together (so there is essentially complete sprites and a better moveset by having both sets). If you won't that is perfectly alright I was simply curious. Also good update for the characters. Atari Dragon is probably my favorite. Keep up the good work friend and I hope you had a Merry Christmas. Do you realize that Christmas is SO PAST IT? 1. I don't have Fancy Pants man, but I uploaded Spelunker to my Impossible-To-Find MUGEN characters folder here: https://skydrive.live.com/redir?resid=CC8ACE125B3A87ED%21185 2. Chester Cheetah?! PERFECTO!! I'm going to make a new version of him EXTREMELY SOON!! Thank you for reminding me for another Retro Character! You are AWESOME!!! 14:33, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Atari Dragon Bug After using Saucer Palm Atari Dragon becomes invincible for the rest of the round. How to fix: Replace: 1200, NotHitBy type = NotHitBy trigger1 = 1 value = SCA time = -1 With: 1200, NotHitBy type = NotHitBy trigger1 = time = 0 value = SCA time = 80 Jenngra505 (talk) 19:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Atari Dragon Updated. https://skydrive.live.com/redir?resid=CC8ACE125B3A87ED%21130 20:12, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Request Make me Olaf and Elsa for M.U.G.E.N. I WOULD LAUGH IF OLAF FIGHTS PINGU!!! ^_^ 23:49, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't do character requests. -_- 23:56, March 13, 2014 (UTC)